Tails Lost Words
by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool
Summary: Story takes place during Sonic Lost World when Tails is captured by the Deadly Six. I got the idea to write this story after playing the game and seeing how Zeena's face looked like when the capsule opened up and Tails was inside. All characters belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.


**Legal Stuf: All characters belong to SEGA/Sonicteam blah blah blah blah**

 **ok now that that's out of the way, I know that not a lot of people know the names of all the Zeti from Sonic Lost World so I'm going to list them. Zazz is the crazy pink guy, Zomom is the big fat orange stupid guy, zor is the purple emo guy, Zavok is the big red leader guy, Zik is the old blue guy who reminds me of Yoda, and Zeena is the green girl who will be one of the main characters in this story. Okay I hope that keeps everyone from getting confused. Onward with the story then.**

Sonic, Tails, Eggman, and Orbot/Cubot were walking through the thick jungle when they noticed an animal capsule. Tails looked down at his mileselectric handheld to scan the capsule. "somethings not right" said Tails. "Must have missed this one" said Sonic. Sonic started to run towards the capsule. "Sonic wait it's a trap" said Tails as he jumped in front of Sonic. Just as Sonic started to spin towards the capsule Tails jumped right in front of him knocking him back towards the capsule. The capsule opened up and Tails hit his back against the center peace of the capsule. The capsule closed and teleported away. "Tails no" said sonic.

"Owe my head. So this is how it feels like to be inside of one of Eggmans capsules. Well Sonic didn't listen to me once and he apparently didn't learn his lesson because he once again didn't listen to me and now look at what happened. Well I don't want to look like I'm scared when the deadly six open this capsule. Maybe I can make myself look cool. But how? Oh I know, maybe if I lay down in a relaxed pose while simultaneously taping my hand against my leg in a very impatient way."

Tails layed down on his side by the front entrance of the capsule. He put a bored look on his face and started to impatiently tap his hand on his leg. Suddenly the capsule opened and he was greeted by three Zeti looking at him in a confused way. The green Zeti girl however was giving him a different kind of look. "And now Sonic. It's time for" was all Zavok could say before he was interrupted by Zomom. "Um how come he's not blue?" Said Zomom. Zavok then looked inside the capsule to see that Sonic wasn't the one inside the capsule but rather a small two tailed yellow fox.

"You incompetent fools. I cannot trust you with the simplest of tasks. Alright. We can work this to our advantage" said Zavok. Suddenly a purple Zeti with emo hair came running into the room. "Someone messed up royally, because we don't have Sonic" said Zor. "We know" said the other five Zeti while Tails gave him a two finger salute. "Ok, Zomom take this two tailed runt over to the robotasizing room" said Zavok. "Um take what to where?" Said Zomom. "Never mind that's a stupid idea. Zeena, you take the fox to the robotasizing room" said Zavok.

"Oh with pleasure" said Zeena as she walked on up to Tails and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Once he was on his feet she walked him into the dark background and down a hallway. After a couple of minutes they stopped in front of a door. Zeena looked left and right before opening up the door. Once the door was open she pushed Tails inside and walked inside and shut the door behind her. Tails stood back up on his feet and looked around the room.

There was not much in the room, just a double bed with a nightstand on each side of it, a vanity, and a wardrobe. "This is an odd looking robotasizing room" said Tails. "This isn't a robotasizing room. This is my sleeping quarters" said Zeena as she locked the door behind her. "What?" Said Tails. "Well you see foxy, I was thinking that maybe we could work out a little deal" said Zeena. "A deal?" Said Tails.

"Yes a deal. You see Zavok wants me to take you to the robotasizing room to turn you into a robot, however if you would like to postpone the inevitable then you could stay inside my quarters for a little bit and give me some "company". Of course you will still be turned into a robot, just not right now. So what do you say?" Said Zeena. "Um ah wha what do you ah mean by um company?" Said Tails. Zeena started to walk towards Tails shaking her hips left and right in a very sexy like manner.

Seeing this Tails started to back up until he bumped into the bed. "You see living up here in the Lost Hex with a psychopath, an emo, a fat dumb guy, an old man, and someone who's always so serious can be quite the turnoff for me. When that capsule opened and I saw you I knew that I might have an opportunity to have some "action" for once" said Zeena as she walked closer to Tails.

Tails having nowhere else left to go climbed up onto the bed and scooted back towards the head of the unmade bed. Zeena followed and hopped onto the bed and started to crawl towards him. Tails officially had nowhere left to go as Zeena sat on his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders. "So what do you say foxy? Do you want me to go and take you over to the robotasizing room, or do you want to stay here with me for a little bit to give me some "company"? It's your call" said Zeena.

Tails knew that if he would hold off on the robotasizing, then Sonic might eventually come to rescue him. "I I I I'll stay um ah here with you I I guess" he said nervously. A wide grin appeared on Zeena's face. "Oh good choice foxy" said Zeena.

Zeena then took one of her hands and placed it on his chest. With a little bit of force, she pushed forward so he was laying on his back. Once Tails was laying on his back Zeena used her hands to hold down his arms. Tails not being all that strong was unable to break free no matter haw hard he tried.

Zeena leaned forward and rested her forehead on his forehead. "So I think this would be a good time for introductions. The names Zeena and you would be?" "I I I'm Miles m m Miles pra pra Prower but um everyone just calls me Tails." "Oh I can see why" she said while taking one of her hands off of his arm to rub one of his tails. Tails blushed a bright red when she did this.

"Now how about we get started" said Zeena as she put a hand on the back of Tails head. "Get started with whaaaa" was all that Tails could say before Zeena leaned her head forward and locked lips with him. It was no slow and romantic kiss but more of a fast and aggressive one. Tails blush was now brighter than ever before. Zeena surprised him when she stuck her tongue into his mouth and started to roll it around his tongue.

The kiss went on for a couple of minutes before she finally broke the kiss. A small trail of saliva came from each of their mouths as she lifted her head. The two of them were panting heavily from their little make out session. "Wow that was good but I think I've got something even better for you" said Zeena as she grabbed the bottom of her green sweater and lifted it up over her head. Tails just stared in aw at her large breasts covered in a tight black bra.

"Like what you see foxy?" Said Zeena as she pushed her breasts together. Tails didn't say anything he just stared with his mouth wide open. " um I um ah" stuttered Tails. "I'll just take that as a yes" said Zeena giving him a sexy grin. Zeena then took both of Tails hands and guided them behind her back right were her bra strap was. "Could you do me a favor and unclip that for me foxy" said Zeena. "Bu bu bu but ah" stuttered Tails. "Or I could just go and take you to the robotasizing room right now" said Zeena.

Tails knew that he had to hold off being turned into a robot for as long as he possibly could. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the clip on Zeena's bra and uncliped it. The black bra then fell off of her and landed on Tails chest revealing her large breasts. Tails just layed there, looking at her big breasts. Suddenly Zeena took Tails hands off of her back. She slowly took his hands and guided them towards her breasts.

"Have fun with them" said Zeena as she firmly pushed his hands against her breasts. Tails certainly couldn't resist as he started to get a good feel of her breasts. While he was having fun with her boobs she took this opportunity to take off her tight black pants. Now having nothing on but her black panties continued to have her boobs played with by the young fox bellow her.

Tails finally just couldn't handle it anymore as his dick became well erect. Zeena suddenly felt something poke her rear. "Oh what do we have here" said Zeena as she turned around to look. When she turned around she was greeted with the site of Tails massive boner poking her rear. Zeena licked her lips as she looked at it, unable to believe how big it was for the young foxes age.

Zeena suddenly turned back around took his hands off of her breasts and lenged forward to lock lips with his. Tails really just didn't know what to do as he continued to let Zeena kiss him. Zeena then moved lower down his body; kissing his chin, kissing down his chest, his stomach, then finally placing a kiss on the head of his penis. "Ooohhhhh" said Tails appon her lips making contact with the tip of his member.

Zeena then took the bed sheets and threw them over her head and Tails waste. Tails was now not able to see what she was doing under the bed sheets but that's exactly how she wanted it. Zeena took his length and gave it a good lick from the base up. Tails started to squirm a little as she continued to lick his cock. Eventually she took the whole thing into her mouth earning a loud moan from Tails. Bopping her head up and down his dick and moving her tongue around in circles, she continued to please the young fox.

All Tails could see when he looked down was her head going up and down under the bed sheets. He kept on moaning as he continued to be pleasured by Zeena's mouth. Eventually he felt a force build up inside of him. Clenching his bed sheets and grinding his teeth he tried to hold back his release. His tries failed in the end as he let out a loud moan and came hard into her mouth.

Zeena kept her mouth around his cock as she continued to suck him off while he was still cumming. She enjoyed the feeling of his cum hitting the back of her throat as well as the taste. When his orgazm had finally come to an end she continued sucking to try and get the last of it out. Tails just layed there with a big blush on his face and panting madly.

Zeena then came out from under the sheets a little and rested her head on his chest. "Did yah like that foxy" said Zeena with a sexy smile. "Uh uh uh um ah I I" was all that he could say. "Well I've got a little surprise for you" said Zeena as she pulled one of her hands out from under the bed sheets. Once her hand came out from under the bed sheets Tails noticed that she was holding something in her hand. It took him a while to notice what it was but when he did his eyes were wide open.

There in her hands were her black panties. He started to sweat a lot while Zeena threw her panties to the side. "That's right baby, under these bed sheets I am completely (she lenged forward so that her lips were close to his ear) naked." Just hearing that made Tails even more scared than he already was.

Zeena then took one of Tails hands, slid it under the bed sheets, and put it on her thigh. Very slowly she started to move his hand up her thigh and towards her crotch. Tails heart was pounding faster and faster as it got closer to her crotch. He could feel the heat from in between her legs as he got closer. Finally his hand made contact with her shaved pussy. Tails shuttered as Zeena moved his hand in circular motions getting her juices all over his hand. Tails boner was now so hard it was almost painful.

Finally she moved his hand out from under the bed sheets and put it up in front of his face. "Now go on ahead and have a taste of what's to come" said Zeena putting Tails hand in his mouth. Tails tasted the sweet juices on his hand that was forcefully put in his mouth. Zeena let go of his hand and he pulled it out of his mouth. Tails was breathing heavily and Zeena wanted to stop the foreplay and just get onto the main event.

Zeena reached forward towards her nightstand and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a box of condoms and set it down on top of the nightstand. No amount of pleasure is worth getting pregnant after all. Grabbing a condom out of the box she proceeded to reach her hand under the bed sheets and slide it onto his cock. Tails let out a loud yelp as he felt her grab his rock solid boner under the sheets and slide the condom.

Zeena grabbed his penis with one hand and positioned it at her vaginal entrance. Slowly she started to lower herself down onto his length making the two of them let out a loud moan. It's been so long since Zeena had done this so she was quite tight. Eventually she had lowered herself all the way down onto him making their crotches touch. They both were breathing heavily from their actions. Eventually Zeena leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now let's get started" said Zeena as she took the bed sheets and threw them over the both of them. Underneath the sheets Zeena started to make out with him and thrust up and down on his cock. Tails couldn't believe what was going on, never has he ever felt anything like this in his life. The two of them were moaning into each other's mouths as they continued to make out during their sex session. Tails wasn't the greatest kisser but she didn't really care.

Eventually she picked up the speed of her thrusts boosting their pleasure. Tails couldn't help but admit to himself that he enjoyed it. Zeena suddenly stuck her tongue into his mouth to deepen their kiss. The bed was violently shaking up and down from the aggressive sex Zeena was giving the young fox. Eventually Tails felt a pressure build up inside of him. Finally unable to hold it back anymore, Tails moaned loudly into Zeena's mouth as he hit his orgazm filling the front of his condom up with his fox seed.

Zeena felt her orgazm coming close as well. Grabbing firmly onto Tails as she thrusted down onto him a few more times before she too came, spraying her lovely juices onto his protected cock. Zeena then took the sheets off of their heads so that they could breathe. Tails could feel the zeti girl's heart beat as she layed her sweaty body ontop of him. They layed there like that for a couple of minutes before Zeena finally pulled off of him and layed down beside him.

"So how was it foxy?" said Zeena as she kissed his cheek. "I I I it it was goo goo good" said Tails. Zeena then pulled the sheets off of Tails leaving his body exposed to her. His length was now half erect and the pouch at the front of his condom was filled with fox cum. The green zeti that had just taken his virginity started to take his condom off. "Now tell me Tails. Do you want me to take you to the robotasizing room and be turned into a robot or do you want to stay here with me for a little bit longer so you can fill up some more of these" said Zeena as she dangled the used condom in his face.

Tails didn't exactly want to stay in bed with someone who just tried to kill Sonic not too long ago in the snow area of the Lost Hex. At the same time however being turned into a robot would be much worse. "I I'll stay with you" he said nervously. "Good to hear. Now grab a condom out of the box and put it on" said Zeena as she threw the used condom in her hand on the floor. Tails nervously reached into the box on the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

Zeena watched him as he slowly started to slide his protection onto his length. Tails felt really embarrassed as she watched him put it on. When he was finished putting it on she signaled him to come over to her. Tails crawled over to her and looked down at her as she took the sheets off of her revealing her naked body. Tails watched as she spread her legs apart, giving him a good view of her pussy.

Tails nervously positioned himself in front of her entrance. Zeena wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. "Now listen here Tails, you're ontop this time. So listen to me and listen to me good. Don't hold back and don't be gentle with me. I want it ruff and I want it hard. Use all your strength and all your energy to please me or I will not hesitate to take yo to the robotasizing room. Now get to it" said Zeena as she pulled him closer so that the head of his dick was touching her entrance.

Taking a Deep breath Tails shoved his dick right into her makeing the two of them release a loud moan. Once he was all the way inside of her he started to thrust in and out. Zeena kept a tight grip around him as he continued to pound into her. She never thought that such a cute little fox could be this strong during love making. Despite all of the effort that the young fox was giving to please her, she still need more.

"Faster, harder, now" Zeena demanded. Tails not wanting to displease her started to give faster and stronger thrusts. Their loud moans filled the room and would of probably been heard if not for the thick metal walls. "More I need more" said Zeena. Tails once again sped up his thrusts. The poor young fox was being pushed over his physical strength to try and please her.

Zeena suddenly felt like her orgazm was coming close. She suddenly tightened her grip around him making his thrusts more powerful. Finally she let out her loudest moan yet and hit her orgazm. Her release made it easier for Tails to pump in and out of her. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore. With a few more thrusts he let out a loud moan and filled the front part of his condom with his fox cum. Unable to hold himself up anymore he collapsed on top of her.

Tails was working hard trying to catch his breath until Zeena pulled his face close to hers and locked lips with him. The two kissed for about a minute before breaking apart. "You really know how to make a girl feel good you know. Now how about you pull out of me so we can get started with round three" said Zeena with a sexy grin. "Oh oh ok" said Tails as he nervously got up. Slowly he started to pull his member out of her pussy. Once he had pulled out he sat down next to her and lenged back against the beds headboard continuing to try and catch his breath.

Zeena soon got up and crawled over to him. Tails flinched a little as she grabbed his member with both of her hands. Slowly she started to pull the condom off of his dick. Once it was off she threw it on the floor and reached over to the box and pulled out yet another condom. This time she decided to be creative with the way that she put the condom on him. She put the condom in her mouth and positioned her face in front of his member. Slowly she started to use her mouth to slowly slide the condom on his length. Tails let out light moans as she continued to slide the rubber onto his cock.

Eventually the whole thing was secured onto his man meat and ready for round 3. Zeena took her mouth off of his cock and sat up straight. Grabbing his shoulders she lifted herself up and positioned his member at her wet entrance. Slowly she slid it into her for the third time making them let out a small moan. She sat there in his lap for a little bit before she took his hands and put them on her back so that he could help hold her up.

She suddenly started to move up and down on his shaft causing them both to moan. As she continued to hump him she moved her head forward and started to make out with him. Her breasts were pushing against his chest and his back was being pushed against the headboard. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and Tails even did the same. Their tongues were wrestling one another making their pleasure rise.

As Zeena increased the speed of her thrusts Tails moved his hands from her back down to her huge rear and started to thrust upwards into her. Zeena loved how the young fox was really starting to get into it. The two kept going at it until eventually they felt their climaxes build up inside of them. They both tried to hold it back but in the end failed. They both held onto each other tightly as they came at the same time. Zeena sprayed her liquids all over his cock and Tails filled the front of his condom with his fox semen.

The two of them sat there panting for a little bit before Zeena got up and pulled off of him. She then grabbed his condom, pulled it off of him, and proceeded to throw it on the floor. Tails was one step ahead this time as he reached into the box and pulled out another condom. Zeena smiled as she watched him slide it onto his shaft. This time she wanted to try another position. She decided to turn around and have her back against his chest.

Once she was turned around she took his length into her wet pussy. Once the whole thing was inside her she lenged her back against Tails chest and took his hands and put them on her breasts. Zeena started moving up and down on his cock making them both moan. While she was moving up and down on him he kept massaging her boobs. He loved the feeling of her breasts and she loved the feeling of him running her breasts.

Zeena picked up the paste with her thrusts. Eventually after a few more minutes Tails couldn't take it anymore. Three thrusts later and his condom was once again full. Just because Tails was done didn't mean that Zeena was done. She kept on pounding down onto his member until she just couldn't take it anymore and blew her load. After the whole ordeal she fell forwards and layed there trying to catch her breath.

"There's round four down. You ready for round five" said Zeena as she turned her head to look back at him. "Ye yeh" said Tails. Zeena then pulled off of him and got on her hands and knees. Tails took his condom off and threw it on the floor. Reaching into the box he pulled out another condom and put it on. He looked forwards to see Zeena wiggling her huge ass back and forth for him to look at.

Grabbing her ass cheeks with both hands he positioned his member at her pussy entrance. Slowly he slid his length into her until he was all the way in. Then he started to aggressively thrust in and out. Zeena moans in surprise, she didn't expect him to get so aggressive so quickly. Tails was like an animal (ironically enough) as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

The two were like this for a while until finally Zeena just couldn't take it anymore. Tails was just sending her over the edge. Finally she let out a loud moan and came all over Tails rubber covered cock. Zeena's orgazm made it much easier for Tails to thrust in and out of her. Finally he as well just couldn't take it anymore. Clinching her ass cheeks with all of his might he came into his condom one more time.

He then collapsed ontop of her and rested his head on her back. "Ok foxy, I think we've got time for one more round" said Zeena. Tails then got up and pulled out of her. He took off his condom and threw it on the floor. Reaching into the box however he discovered something wrong. "Ze ze Zeena" said Tails nervously. "Yes Tails" said Zeena. "The box is um ah" said Tails reaching into the box. "The box is um ah what" said Zeena getting a bit annoyed. "It's um it it's empty" said Tails.

"What" shouted Zeena as she got up and grabbed the box off of the nightstand. Surly enough it was indeed empty. Zeena was a bit angry at first but then suddenly she got a sly grin on her face. Her grin kind of scared Tails. She went to the end of the bed and layed down on her stomach with her ass high in the air. "What are you waiting for foxy. Let's get started with round six" said Zeena. "But we don't have any protection" said Tails. "You're right foxy we don't have any protection. So that means that you can't screw my pussy for I might get pregnant and there aren't exactly any abortion clinics on the lost hex you know. That doesn't mean that you can't use this hole" said Zeena as she reached behind her and spred her ass cheeks apart.

Tails mouth dropped as he starred at her anus. "Bu but that's disgusting" said Tails. "Yes it is but it's either that or I go and take you the the robotasizing room right now. Your call" said Zeena. Tails knew that he had to hold off going to the robotasizing room for as long as possible. Slowly he started to crawl over to her. Grabbing her rear he positioned himself at her anal entrance. Zeena smiled, knowing that he'd make the right choice.

He took a long deep breath before he slowly started to slide his member into her ass. The two grunted at the impact. It was so tight that he even struggled to get the head of his dick inside. Eventually he did get the head in and slowly started to slide the rest of his length in. Zeena was clinging hard onto the bed sheets as he continued to push his way into her.

Eventually he succeeded in pushing his length into her tight rear. Her inner walls were almost painfully clinching down on his hard erection. Slowly he pulled out about half way before he thrusted back in. They both moaned from the strang pleasure that they were both receiving. His thrusts weren't very fast but they were very strong.

He continued to thrust in and out of her ass. As he continued she started to loosen up a little making it easier for him to ha faster. As Tails was screwing Zeena's rear she was rubbing her pussy against the bed sheets. The two of them were starting to come close to their orgazms. Finally they just couldn't hold it back anymore and at the same time they came. Tails sprayed his cum into her anus and Zeena came all over her bed sheets.

Tails with all of the strength that he had left pulled out of her and layed down on the bed. The two of them were completely tired. Zeena then got up and layed her head on Tails chest. "You were really great today. You really made me feel so good but sadly I have to take you down to the robotasizing room now. Believe me I would like nothing more than to keep you in hear with me all night long but business is business and we are the bad guys after all" said Zeena somewhat disappointed.

As Zeena got up to put her clothes back on Tails knew that there was no point in resisting. Once Zeena was dressed she walked Tails down to the robotasizing room. Once inside she strapped him down to a table by a big computer. "So long foxy" said Zeena as she gave him one last kiss. After she kissed him she turned around and walked toward the door.

As she was walking away Tails looked at her ass shake back and forth. Eventually she opened the door and left. About a minute later Tails saw Zavok walking in followed by Zomom who was eating a sandwich. "Oh boy" said Tails worryingly.

The End


End file.
